Biology
by beckyabc2
Summary: Edward es maestro de biología, ha deseado a una de sus estudiantes por todo el año ¿Qué pasará cuando ella vaya al salón después de la escuela? Edward decide enseñarle el sistema reproductivo usando un método poco ortodoxo. Traducción Two Shot Lemon.
1. The Male Reproductive System

Primero que nada como ya saben los personajes le son de S. Meyer, y la historia a **Oriana de la Rose, **yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

Summary.- Edward es maestro de biología, ha deseado a una de sus estudiantes por todo el año ¿Qué pasará cuando ella vaya al salón después de la escuela? Edward decide enseñarle el sistema reproductivo usando un método poco ortodoxo. Traducción Two Shot Lemon.

ADVIERTOOO esta muuuuuuy hot jejeje y tiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte.

**EPOV**

No veía como iba hacer para sobrevivir un día más con ella en mi clase.

Estaba parado en el pizarrón, íbamos a ver hoy sobre el sistema reproductivo. Algunos de los estudiantes se reían como si fuera la cosa más graciosa en el mundo. Otros estaban sonrojados, uno de esos estudiantes sonrojados era Bella Swan, ella estaba sentada en la fila de enfrente, en el segundo escritorio de la derecha y me estaba viendo directamente a mí, mientras un sonrojo rosa se extendía por toda su cara. Llevaba unos shorts, ya que afuera hacía mucho calor. En Forks sorprendentemente hacía un verano muy caluroso y podía ver sus largas piernas.

Joder.

Apreté mis dientes y regrese a hablar del sistema reproductivo femenino. Hice que mi mente saliera de ese alcantarillado, miles de veces la había imaginado inclinada sobre mi escritorio con una falda corta, sin ropa interior. Algunas veces ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda en una de las mesas de biología, completamente desnuda mientras yo la hacia mía. Gruñí moderadamente, iba tener una tienda de campaña en mi pantalón, si no me detenía. Y eso era la última cosa que quería frente a la clase, _El Sr. Cullen se puso caliente porque estaba hablando del sistema reproductivo femenino,_ ¡Que pesadilla!

-¿Cómo se llaman estos pliegues?- Pregunté, señalando el diagrama en el pizarrón. Apunté a los pliegues de protección que cubrían la vagina y el clítoris.

Nadie levantó la mano.

-¿Todo el mundo es tímido?- Continué- No tengo duda que al menos uno de ustedes sabe.

La risa nerviosa corría alrededor del salón.

Entonces Bella levantó la mano.

Tomé una respiración profunda, satisfecho que llevaba dos pares de bóxers esta mañana. Desde que comencé este año, llevaba un par extra de ropa interior. Mi pene parecía tener su propia mente.

-¿Si, Bella?

Se sonrojó fuertemente -¿Los labios?

-Muy bien- me volví hacia los diagramas que había pegado en el pizarrón. Uno era del sistema femenino y otro del masculino. ¿Qué no daría para que ella chupara mi pene? Pero tenía que comportarme.

Terminé la clase temprano, no podía soportarlo más. Cada segundo, me preguntaba ¿Cómo se vería desnuda y expandida sobre mí? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando me comiera todo lo que saliera de ella, cuando la hiciera mía? ¿Cómo luciría con sensuales labios rojos alrededor de mi pene?

La campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, estaba agradecido que la clase de Bella fuera la última del día. Pero la idea de tener que regresar a esta escuela mañana y aguantar hasta el final otro día de pensamientos ardientes casi me enfureció. Pensamientos de ella dominan mi vida, era uno de los únicos profesores solteros en el campus y las otras profesoras, algunas ocasiones profesores también, trataban de acercarse a mi. Pero ninguno de ellos me interesaba.

Me senté en mi escritorio y trate de controlarme. Mi erección se veía violentamente y no podía ser silenciada. Iba a tener un serio caso de bolas azules si no hacia algo pronto. Caminando hacía la puerta, la cerré, agradecido de que automáticamente se cerrara con seguro, pegué un pedazo de papel en el pequeñísimo cuadro de cristal, que permitía a las personas ver en el salón de clases. Entonces, regresé a mi escritorio, esta vez sentándome en mi silla.

Rápidamente desabroche mi cinturón y me deshice de mis pantalones, saqué mi pene palpitante. Estaba agradecido que Forks no fuera lo suficientemente rico para instalar cámaras en cada salón. El mío fue uno de los pocos que fueron pasados por alto. Lentamente acaricie mi pene, mordiéndome el labio contra el placer instantáneo que me atravesó. Cerrando mis ojos, imagine que era Bella la que me acariciaba, eran sus uñas las que recorrían mi parte intima. Mis movimientos se aceleraron. Puse mis manos juntas en forma de una "O", y comencé a bombearme a mi mismo. Bajé rápidamente y subía lentamente deteniéndome en la cabeza para que yo pudiera darle un rápido chasquido con mis uñas, jadeé suavemente.

-¿Sr. Cullen?- dijo una voz suave.

Me quedé estático. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, aparecía con suficiente frecuencia en mis sueños, lentamente giré mi cabeza, para poder ver quien entro.

¡Mierda! Era Bella.

Ella estaba de pie, sin moverse en la puerta, su mano estaba en la manecilla. Me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y aun mantenía en mis manos mi pene.

-Cierra la puerta- le dije rápidamente, metiendo mi aun doloroso pene en mis pantalones. No me había liberado y mis bolas me estaban gritando.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de ella, permaneciendo en el salón de clases conmigo.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-La puerta no estaba cerrada del todo- dijo ella, comenzando a tartamudear en algunas palabras.

Cerré mis ojos pausadamente. ¡Maldita sea! Se me había olvidado checar si la puerta estaba cerrada correctamente.

-O..O..Olvidé mi libreta- tartamudeó, con los ojos abiertos completamente. Estaba sonrojada fuertemente en toda la cara. Estaba seguro que si no hubiera estado tan apasionado, también estaría sonrojado. La chica me acababa de cachar masturbándome como un adolescente en el salón de clases.

Me senté pesadamente en mi silla, atrás del escritorio. Solo podía esperar que no le dijera nada de esto a nadie. Me podrían despedir o algo peor, empecé a hojear rápidamente unos papeles en el escritorio, ignorándola. Recogió su libreta abandonada, en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, viniendo el escritorio.

-Sr. Cullen- comenzó- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? No quise entrometerme hace rato.

Su voz era suave e inocente, pero joder, sus palabras eran tan eróticas para mí. ¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer por mí? ¡Demonio! Si, había miles de cosas que quería que me hiciera.

-Siéntese, Señorita Swan- le dije, mi voz sonó grave, mientras movía uno de los pupitres para que se sentara. Se sentó rápido, cruzando sus piernas. Tomé una respiración fuerte, no era su culpa que yo estuviera tan exaltado.

-Confío en que no le dirás nada a nadie ¿Verdad?

-No Sr. Cullen, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias, se puede ir entonces.

Se levantó, pero se detuvo. La observe, incapaz de hacer algo más ¿Por qué estaba vacilando? ¿No debería estar corriendo fuera del salón? Acababa de ver a uno de sus profesores masturbándose.

-¿Señor Cullen?- Preguntó en voz baja, se movió nerviosamente

-¿Hmm…le molestaría si me quedo?

Eso me sorprendió.

Se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, antes de poner su cuaderno en mi escritorio. Observe con los músculos tensos como caminaba alrededor del escritorio, para ponerse frente a mí. De repente cada pizca de deseo que sentía por esta chica de diecisiete años, quemó una fogata dentro de mí. No podía tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

Agarré sus caderas firmemente en mis manos y la puse sobre mi escritorio, aplastando mi boca con la suya. En ese momento no pensé en lo que ella quería o en lo que yo quería. Lo único que sabía era que la necesitaba peor que cualquier drogadicto necesitaba su dosis, pero su boca se abrió voluntariamente bajo la mía y mi lengua entro en su boca. No había nada amable en nuestro beso, ella respondió con tanto fervor como yo, ató sus manos dolorosamente a mi cabello mientras estaba luchando con mí lengua para ver quien dominaba, ella succionó fuertemente mi lengua y perdí la batalla. Mi erección estaba ardiendo en mis pantalones, mis bolas se apretaron de la lujuria.

Cuando me separé, moví enseguida mis labios a su cuello. Joder, quería que tuviera un chupetón, la quería marcar como mía. No podía imaginar que pensarían sus padres, cuando vieran a su hija llegar de la escuela con un chupetón en el cuello. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle un chupetón en algún otra parte, en algún lugar que ellos no vieran.

La puse en el escritorio, de manera que se sentó en la orilla con las piernas abiertas. Me cuestione si seria virgen como ella actuaba.

Sus manos fueron a mis pantalones, desabrochándolos. La miré para ver que sus ojos tenían la misma hambre que yo, pero me aparté de ella, dejando mis pantalones sin cinturón, pero mi erección aun estaba oculta.

-¿Quieres una verdadera clase del sistema reproductivo?- pregunté, mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración entrecortada y con sus piernas abiertas. Todavía llevaba los shorts.

**BPOV**

No podía creer que esto estaba pasando, parecía algo sacado de mis sueños, de esos que cuando me despierto tengo que cambiarme mis bragas. El Sr. Edward Cullen era el sueño de cualquier mujer, era alto y musculoso con el cabello bronce desordenado y unos eléctricos ojos verdes. Me acordé de la semana pasada cuando vino a mi mesa porque estaba teniendo problemas para entender un concepto acerca de los cromosomas y genes. Se había quedado detrás de mí, apoyado en mi escritorio con su mano izquierda. Pude oler su aroma que hizo que el sitió entre mis piernas se sintiera muy húmedo. Olía como a sabanas limpias con algo como maderoso. Durante todo el tiempo que el estaba tratando de explicarme acerca de los genes dominantes y recesivos, todo lo que podía pensar era que pasaría si el tocaba mi pierna.

Pasaba las noches soñando con el, con numerosas fantasías de nosotros en el salón de clases y siempre me sentía avergonzada cuando me despertaba. A él no le gustaba, me decía a mi misma. Cualquier mujer podría tenerlo ¿Por qué me escogería a mí?

Luego accidentalmente entre en el salón, después de su clase, cuando el estaba…dándose placer. Me quedé en shock, si, pero también hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago y que mis bragas de repente se mojaran. Ahora, estaba sentada en su escritorio después de besarlo, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres una verdadera clase del sistema reproductivo?- me preguntó con calma, mis manos se agarraron al borde del escritorio tenia los nudillos blancos, luchaba por disminuir mi respiración. No creo que pueda hacer una frase coherente, así que mejor permanecí en silencio.

Sonrió maliciosamente, moviéndose hacia mi y mi corazón se acelero. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando comenzó a bajarse el pantalón y los bóxers un poco, de modo que su muy duro pene podía salir. Miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse que estuviera bien cerrada y que la pequeña ventana tuviera aun el pedazo de papel.

Había visto su pene solo por un segundo, cuando entre en el salón, pero el rápidamente lo metió en sus pantalones. Ahora lo vi completamente, y estaba muy, pero muy endurecido.

Alcé la vista, para encontrar los ojos del Sr. Cullen mirándome a los ojos con una mirada que derritió mis huesos, causando un pequeño gemido que salió de mis labios.

-¿Sabe qué es lo que hace que un pene se ponga duro, Señorita Swan?- me preguntó, tomando mi mano de la mesa, para ponerlo en su pene, sentí los músculos de su miembro tensionarse ligeramente bajo mi mano antes de tensionarse con fuerza.

Apenas podía hablar –La excitación- chille.

-Cuando la sangre corre dentro de eso- respondió. Corrió mi mano a la cabeza de su pene, su piel estaba ardiendo bajo la mía y me preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría si me quemara en otros lugares? Mis ojos se fijaron en su pene endurecido. El curvó mis dedos, entonces cubrió la cabeza de su miembro. Vi como un pequeño líquido salía de su punta.

-¿Sabes qué es esto?- seco el líquido, con sus propio dedo y lo puso en mis labios.

Mirándolo a los ojos, tomé su mano con la mía y puse su dedo dentro de mi boca, chupando el dedo y mi lengua enrosco alrededor de él. El cerró sus ojos, un leve gemido retumbo a través de su garganta. Sonreí, mordiendo el dedo con mis dientes antes de sacarlo de mi boca, cuando abrió sus ojos están obscuros de deseo.

-Dime que es, Señorita Swan- me ordenó.

-Líquido Pre-eyaculatorio-dije.

Iba a tener que cambiar mi ropa interior cuando llegara a casa, llevó de nuevo mi mano a su miembro.

-¿Dónde esta el escroto?-Su voz sonaba tensa, había estado prestando atención a todo en clase hoy, como el sonido de su voz, cuando hablo acerca de las partes reproductivas masculinas y femeninas, cuando hubo un cambio sutil en como le quedaron sus pantalones mas ajustados después de que acabará la lección.

En respuesta, bajé mi mano por su pene hasta llegar a su base, moviéndolo hacia el sur, así que pude tomar sus testículos en mi mano, los apreté un poco, disfrutando la manera en su miembro tembló.

-Muy bien- gimió, su voz hizo estremecer profundamente mi centro. Moví mi mano de nuevo a su miembro y lo apreté, tirándolo hacia mí con eso, gruñó fuertemente, sus manos se cerraron sobre las mías.

-Ponte de rodillas y chúpamelo.

Estaba casi empapada a través de mis shorts, me puse sobre mis rodillas en los azulejos del piso y lo empuje contra el pizarrón, podría ser virgen pero ya había tenido sexo oral antes, esperaba que le gustara a el. Con su espalda pegada al pizarrón, lentamente cerré mi boca alrededor de la punta de su pene, jadeó un poco y sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello.

-Joder Bella- gruñó. Esta era la primera vez que el me había llamado por mi primer nombre y eso envió ondas de anticipación directamente a mi centro. Acurruqué mis manos alrededor de la base de su miembro, mientras chupaba su punta, moviendo ligeramente mis dientes sobre ella, mantenía mis ojos bien abiertos, queriendo ver todo su placer. Puse un poco más de él, dentro de mí, relajando mi garganta para que pudiera tenerlo casi todo adentro de mi boca.

Retorcí mi lengua alrededor de su eje y lo tiré hacia atrás, el lo sacó de mi boca. Mi mano derecha lo apretó y trabajó con sus testículos, mientras bombeaba con mi mano izquierda su pene. Conecté la hendidura de la punta de su miembro con mi lengua, lamiendo todo el broté de líquido pre-eyaculatorio que se salió. Echó su cabeza para atrás, su pecho estaba agitado y sus manos apretaban casi dolorosamente mi cabello. Llené mi boca con el una vez mas, moviendo mis dientes con suavidad por toda su longitud, sacudió sus caderas en mi boca, haciendo que su pene golpeara la parte de hasta atrás de mi garganta. Relajé mi garganta para no atragantarme.

-¡Oh mierda! Señorita Swan- dijo entre dientes cuando chupe fuertemente su miembro, luego mude mis labios a sus testículos, besando cada uno antes de pellizcarlos con los dedos de la mano.

-Jodida mierda me voy a venir-me advirtió. Puse su palpitante pene de nuevo en mi boca bombé con fuerza con mis manos mientras chupaba su extensión.

Con un profundo y estremecedor gemido el llego a su orgasmo en mi boca en tres chorros, rápidamente ingerí cada uno, gimiendo. Sabía fenomenal, lamí el exceso que había en su miembro, y le di un rápido beso a su punta, antes de ponerme de pie.

El reposo por un momento antes que me empujara sobre su escritorio. El Sr. Cullen desabrochó rápidamente mis shorts antes de tirarlos hacia abajo por mis piernas. Me tumbó sobre mi espalda y gimió. Chupo mi centro a través de mi ropa interior, rodé mis ojos por el placer. Sabía que tenía que estar quieta, pero eso iba hacer difícil de hacer.

-Ahora es momento de que aprendas adecuadamente el sistema femenino- dijo, rasgando mis bragas de mi cuerpo, esto casi me dolió, pero sobre todo inflamo mi piel. Mis jugos se derramaron de mi centro, abrí mis ojos para ver que el estaba viendo el lugar entre mis piernas, con una mirada obscura y con lujuria, empujo mis muslos separándolos y doblándolos para que mi pies los pusiera en la orilla del escritorio con mi trasero también en el borde.

Tomó mis caderas con fuerza con sus manos y las levanto de la mesa, para que no tuviera que agacharse tanto. Entonces mi profesor de biología comenzó a chupar mi centro tan fuerte que tuve que morderme el grito que amenazó con llenar el salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVOOOO DANDO LATA JEJEE, ESTA HISTORIA DE **Oriana de la Rose, **QUE ESTA GENIAL SON SOLO DOS CAPITULOS, EL PROXIMO, CREO LO SUBIRÉ HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y PRONTO ESTARE SUBIENO MAS DE LAS HISTORIAS DE ORIANA, QUE ES UN AS EN ESTO JEJE, BUENO LAS DEJO Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADOOO, SI QUIEREN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ME DICEN Y LES MANDO ALGO JEJEJE.


	2. The Female Reproductive System

Para comenzar los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer y la historia a Oriana de la Rose, yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary.-** Edward es maestro de biología, ha deseado a una de sus estudiantes por todo el año ¿Qué pasará cuando ella vaya al salón después de la escuela? Edward decide enseñarle el sistema reproductivo usando un método poco ortodoxo. Traducción Two Shot Lemon.

ADVIERTOOO esta muuuuuuy hot jejeje y tiene un poco de lenguaje fuerte.

**The Female Reproductive System**

**EPOV**

Se veía tan jodidamente erótica, estaba acostada sobre su espalda en mi escritorio con las piernas abiertas, así que podía ver su hinchado centro cubierto por sus bragas negras. Estaba excitado al instante, mi pene palpitaba en mis pantalones.

-Es tiempo de que aprendas correctamente el sistema femenino- gruñí rasgando sus braguitas de encaje negro, un gemido salió de sus labios, el sonido fue directamente a mi miembro.

Me alejé de ella, queriendo verla retorcerse. Ella llevaba aun su blusa, pero la aparte de abajo de su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo. Los Flip-Flops* que llevaba, se habían deslizado de sus pies y caído en el piso.

Esto era retorcido.

Yo era su maestro de Biología, ya no era un adolescente. Era un hombre de veintinueve años, pasado de la dosis masiva de hormonas que la adolescencia traía. Estaba cerca de los treinta, pero mi pene estaba más duro que cuando era un adolescente. Palpitaba con los latidos irregulares de mi corazón mientras la veía, mi saco se tenso un poco cuando vi el espeso jugo salir de su centro. El delicioso lugar entre sus piernas brillaba con la fuerte luz que venia de la ventana que daba al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de recuperar mi autocontrol, pero esto lo hizo peor. Podía oler su excitación, una esencia que impregnaba el aire, una fragancia exótica.

Ella estaba colocada en mi escritorio así que tanto sus caderas y pies estaban al borde de la madera pulida, sus talones presionaban sus muslos, se recostó otra vez en el escritorio, los documentos estaban esparcidos en el piso y mis plumas también estaban dispersas sobre los azulejos. Accidentalmente ella los había golpeado cuando la puse en el escritorio.

Vi como abrió los ojos tratando de enfocarme, su pecho estaba agitado yo estaba un poco disgustado porque no podía ver sus pechos, la idea de sentir sus senos en las palmas de mis manos era una fantasía que me había tenido entretenido mucho tiempo. Hace solo una semana había pensado como se sentirían sus pezones mientras la cogía, para frotar mi excitado pene suavemente a lo largo y ancho de sus dulces senos.

Di unos pasos hacia ella, tire de su blusa por su cabeza, ella dio un grito en shock, pero no me detuve, tiré las correas de su bra debajo de sus hombros, llegando atrás de ella para desabrocharlo, ella se arqueó permitiéndome un acceso mas fácil.

¡Dios mío! Nunca me los había imaginado tan perfectos.

Cuando su sostén de lunares estaba tirado en suelo, mis ojos se clavaron en sus senos, eran de un blanco pálido, era rosa obscuro donde florecían los pezones. Las puntas de estos dos gloriosos montes estaban erectas y duras como la gravilla, apuntando hacia el techo, como si quiera que todos miraran hacia arriba.

Me respiración se hizo menos profunda, yo la deseaba demasiado, quería coger su centro completamente, quería presionarla contra el escritorio mientras atacaba su centro con mi miembro, pero tenía una lección que terminar y una vez que comenzaba una lección siempre la terminaba.

-Señorita Bella Swan- dije lentamente, trazando la parte de abajo de sus senos con la punta de mi dedo -¿Cómo encuentra mi enseñanza hasta ahora? ¿Estas disfrutando la lección?

Le pellizque su pezón y lo retorcí un poco, solo lo suficiente para enviar hacerla estallar de placer, su boca se abrió para soltar un profundo gemido, su espalda se arqueo y asintió incapaz de hablar.

-¿Cuánto has aprendido hasta ahora?

-M…mucho- dijo mientras tomaba una respiración.

Bella ahora estaba completamente desnuda y retorciéndose en mi escritorio, mi pene ya no estaba en mis pantalones, aunque mis pantalones aun estaban cubriendo una parte de mis piernas, mi miembro no estaba oculto en lo mas mínimo.

Como me moví a su lado, ella miro hacia abajo "ahí" y sentí algo adentro de mí estallar.

Abrí bruscamente con mi manos sus piernas y comencé a explorar su centro, me detuve un poco en sus pliegues, alentado por los deliciosos gemidos que deja escapar de sus labios.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama esto?- pregunté tocando uno de sus pliegues exteriores con el dedo. Cuando hablé, soplé aire sobre su brillante sexo, ella jadeó silenciosamente, sus caderas se movieron hacia mí.

-¡Oh Dios, Edward!- ella gimió.

Me quede en shock, era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi primer nombre, era erótico y retorcido al mismo tiempo, de repente tuve la sensación de que no debería estar haciendo esto, que yo tenia que darle su ropa de regreso y empujarla fuera de la puerta. Esto no estaba bien, ella era menor de edad y yo era un hombre completamente desarrollado.

-Labios- se las arregló para contestar, recordé que esa era la pregunta que había respondido en clase, tome su mano en la mía y puse sus dedos en su centro, guié sus dedos sobre su propio sexo, probándola. Puse su dedo índice sobre el pequeño lugar de su entrada.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte. Mi voz estaba ronca del deseo y baja con necesidad.

-Mi clítoris.

Casi me vine en ese momento, en lugar de referirse a las cosas como si fuera un simple diagrama, ella dijo "mi" clítoris. Por alguna inexplicable razón, eso me encendió más que antes.

Cerré mis ojos, luchando por recuperar la compostura una vez más. Bella iba a matarme un día, ella era suficiente para hacer que un hombre tuviera una explosión espontanea.

-Muy bien dije con aprobación- dije aprobación, los jugos de su centro comenzaron a salir en grandes cantidades, pude ver como goteaba en mi escritorio, su liquido blancuzco goteaba en la madera pulida, sus dedos estaban mojado hasta los nudillos le solté la mano y le dije.

-Enséñame la uretra.

Sin guía, sus dedos lucharon para encontrar lo que le dije. Verla acariciarse, hizo que me pusiera mas caliente, tenía miedo de que me viniera pronto. Sus dedos largos y pálidos se deslizaron accidentalmente en su entrada y sacudió sus caderas hacia arriba, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, tratando de ocultar el gemido que escapo de se garganta.

-Estas siendo una chica muy traviesa Isabella- la reprendí, experimentando con su nombre completo. –Nunca te dije que me enseñaras tu vagina. Dije tu uretra.

Rápidamente puso su dedo sobre el lugar que le había pedido. A falta de una mejor palabra, era por el lugar donde se hace pipi, estaba agotando rápidamente las cosas que Bella podía enseñarme, pero no había terminado aun.

-Mucho mejor, ahora puedes mostrarme tu vagina.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, esos orbes chocolates obscuros casi me hicieron ahogarme en sus emociones.

Sus ojos estaba nublados por el deseo, lentamente su dedo encontró el camino a su entrada y se deslizó adentro. Esta vez no pude evitar gemir, mi mano derecha encontró el camino hacia mi pene, acariciándolo mientras la veía, mis dedos aun estaban manchados por sus juegos, pero no pararon el brusco movimiento que mi mano estaba haciendo.

-Bombéate- le ordené. –Enséñame que es lo que quieres que haga mi pene. Muéstramelo.

Su mano fue lenta en un principió, probando suave y lentamente, pero luego su ritmo incrementó y comenzó jadear fuertemente para respirar, sus caderas fueron a su mano, Bella rápidamente puso dos dedos adentró de ella en lugar de un solo dedo.

-¡Oh mierda!- gritó, bombeándose tan rápido que sabía ella estaba cerca del clímax.

Estaba seguro que ella era virgen, no quería quitarle su inocencia. Bueno eso no era verdad, claro que quería tomar su virginidad, por su puesto que quería hacerla mía sin sentido, pero no quería dañarla. Sabia que se acostumbraría, siempre pasaba, al menos un poco y sabía que yo seria el causante de su dolor, así que esto era el suplente de lo que realmente quería, mi mano apretó mi pene masturbándome, mientras veía a Bella hacer lo mismo. Esto era algo enfermo y retorcido, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pude ver las ligeras venas en mi miembro, la piel pulsaba ligeramente mientras aparecía un brote del líquido pre eyaculatorio en mi punta.

Se comenzó a tensar mi pene, viendo sus dedos acelerarse en su ardiente y húmedo centro, me imaginé como se sentiría en la estrechez de su vagina, como se sentiría tener su humedad alrededor de mí, mientras yo la llenaba.

-Guarda silencio- dije con voz ronca, cerca de mi clímax, si nos cachaban, esto terminaría en desastre.

Su grito de éxtasis fue apagado ya que se mordió fuertemente el labio, rápidamente me levante y me acerqué al bote de basura junto a mi escritorio, sin frenar mis manos. El placer se multiplico dentro de mi, cuadriplicándose tan rápido que apenas podía respirar, el placer arraso todo mi cuerpo, encendiendo mi piel y todo adentro de mí. Con un profundo gemido estremecedor, libere mi semen en el bote de basura en inconstantes chorros, mis piernas temblaban un poco, mientras luchaban para resistir mi peso.

Tan pronto como terminé, mi incliné hacia delante con mis manos presionando contra la orilla del escritorio. Estuve así por un largo tiempo, tratando de controlarme una vez más, mi pene se había ablandado, ya no me gritaba y me dejé caer a la silla.

Ella jadeo en silencio sobre el escritorio, su respiración era lenta. Se paró débilmente, pero no había terminado aun con ella.

-Todavía no- dije poniéndola de nuevo contra la superficie de madera. –No he terminado contigo todavía Señorita Swan.

-¿Q..qu…qué vas hacer?- tartamudeó, parecía tan infantil, tan inocente que me sentí enfermo al instante ¿Qué iba hacer con ella? Pero ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi espalda y me atrajo hacia ella.

Gemí, mi pene estaba presionado contra su aun húmeda vagina, inmediatamente sentí como me endurecía.

-Mierda- siseé alejándome, abrí sus piernas y decidí que es lo que iba hacer. –Voy a devorarte Bella ¿Sabes lo qué significa no?

Ella asintió, con los ojos abiertos dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sonreí satisfecho por su reacción, no tenia idea de cómo era con una virgen, pero a juzgar de su habilidad por chupármelo, sabía que ella no era completamente ignorante. Me hizo sentir furioso imaginándome un adolescente probando su centro, probando su sexo como lo iba hacer yo, ¿Qué sabían ellos del sexo? Nada, por eso iba a enseñarle que era ser devorada. Yo había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres en el pasado, obviamente. No era virgen en la universidad, y ciertamente sabía que no iba a poder salir de eso, así que sabía como complacer a una mujer.

Jalé mi silla al escritorio donde ella estaba, puse mis dedos en su clítoris, la estire para ver que su vagina había enrojecido, escuché cuando tomo un respiro profundo cuando me detuve, me incliné hacia delante y lamí rápido una gota del líquido que se había quedado. Un suave gemido llego a mis oídos, levanto sus caderas hacia mí.

-La paciencia Bella- le advertí. –Es una virtud, que obviamente tú no posees.

Después metí mi lengua en su entrada lo suficiente para que ella jadeara y gimiera, luego saque mi lengua. Mierda, iba a probarla como yo tanto quería.

-Por favor- dijo respirando.

Corrí la punta de mi lengua por sus pliegues y probé su tentadora carne. El fruto prohibido de su excitación, ella me estaba suplicando ahora, su voz sonó mas aun grito por el placer, un motivo de satisfacción pero yo insistía en mi lenta exploración de su vagina, por ahora ella era mía, para hacer lo que yo quisiera.

-¡Maldita sea, cógeme!- me exigió, arqueándose contra el escritorio. Su voz sonaba frustrada, sabia que todo ese placer podía ser como una tortura para ella ahora.

Sentí como algo dentro de mi estallo de nuevo, no pude evitar la forma como tomé su trasero y succioné fuertemente su centro. Hundí mi lengua dentro de ella tan profundo como pude, masajeé su trasero con mi manos, un fuerte gemido nos rodeaba, esta agradecido silenciosamente de que ella no gritara. Pero carajo quería escucharla gritar, quería escuchar su grito mientras la probaba mientras mi lengua saqueaba su centro, casi explotaba su cereza por mi entusiasmo.

La hice mía, con mi lengua sin darle piedad, sus manos buscaban algo de que sostenerse antes de ponerlas en mi cabello, sus dedos agarraban con fuerza mi cabello, sosteniendo mi cara en ella.

-¡Oh dios!- dijo arqueándose –Oh carajo- cubrí su boca con mi mano, ahogando sus gritos cuando llego al orgasmo.

No sabia que iba a pasar después de hoy o como me iba a resistir mañana, pero no podía pensar acerca de eso ahora, la única cosa que importaba era darle placer a ella, haciéndola que llegara al clímax con mi boca, lamí todo el exceso del liquido que me ofreció, disfrutando del sabor de miel dulce de su sexo.

Si me fuera ala cárcel por esto, entonces me iría feliz, nada se podía compara con coger a Bella, aunque fuera solo con mi lengua.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

*Flip-Flops.- son como las chanclitas playeras.

Se que tarde mucho, pero la universidad juro k no me dejo ni respirar en cuanto pude traduje, hoy subí dos capítulos este y el de Sweet Remember, para el martes si puedo (juro que hare lo posible) subiré Sex Toy y Un amor para la eternidad.

Ahora si pasando a temas mas importantes jejeje XD, aquí esta la segunda y ultima parte de este two shot, esperoooo que les haya gustado y que todas tengamos un profe así jejeje XD.

Sorry si tiene muchos errores, pero lo subí rápido antes de irme a trabajar!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

***MARRYPATTZ, HALE CULLEN ANNA, MAXY ONEILL, ERVA, ROXA CULLEN HALE, YERAY, LITTLE HOPE, MAXIPAU, ROSA CULLEN FACINELLI, KELDA YLONEN CULLEN, ANGEL0607 (DOBLE GRACIAS XD), MAIY´, MERIIS´S LITTLE MIND, ZULLLY, YASAKU UCHIHA´S LOV3, MARILUIQ, KAISS, -ANOTHER LIFE., YLE-CULLEN, SOFII, T.G. KIRA, KARLIWIS, MERIBA, AYAME CHAN, MIRICULLEN, PANXIIS, ERILL CULLEN, BLACKCULLEN, GABY DI2, CHRISTII, POLY, BEATRIZ, A.L.E.D.E.P.A.T.T.I.S.O.N., PAOMAR, BELLEN CULLEN, ANDY DE CULLEN PATTISON, LJOO, SARANYA.X, SOPHI MAY, MARY ALICE CULLEN DE HALE, ALEX-CULLEN-PATTINSON, MAFER VULTURI, *PRINCESITA* (TAMBIEN DOBLE GRACIAS XD), MALU-CULLEN, MEGAMOLPE, CARMEN CULLEN 116, SONIA PATT, LUIGI LANDEY, MOONY MOON MEYER, MARSITA DE HALE, -LOVE., LITTLE CULLEN, TANYA DENALI CULLEN, .DANNY CULLEN PATTISON., LILIAN CULLACK, TATIS BLUE, ANDYPRICOLODCULLEN, EMMA-SOL-HALE, ERICASTELO, LAABUELA, PATTY, A, EMILY´, CULLEN GIRL, YOLABERTAY, MARITZA CULLEN, CRISTAL VALMONT, LITTLE MISS DREAMY, SOL-ANGYE-HALE, CHIIOCULLEN, ESTELANNA, ALIJAS1002, NOEMII, CAROLAPACHECO, ALLIE HALE, ANONIMATO_TOTAALLL, MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, CAROLHINA7, BELLS MASEN POTTER.**

TAMBIEN AGRADECER POR TODAS LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS!!!

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN LAS PROXIMAS HOT TRADUCCIONES CUFF CUFF PERDON TRADUCCIONES JEJEJE XD!!!!**


End file.
